1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing an object movement control program and an information processing apparatus. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to the storage medium storing an object movement control program and the information processing apparatus for moving an object on a screen in accordance with a slide input on a touch panel.
2. Description of the related art
Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-31256) discloses a technique for moving a virtual ball by a hitting simulation using a touch panel. Specifically, in the technique of the Document 1, coordinates corresponding to a locus of a pen are measured, when a user swings down a point of a pen on a virtual ball and successively swings up the pen. In the locus of the pen thus measured, a time point when a distance between adjacent coordinate points reaches a predetermined value or more for the first time is regarded as the time point when a swinging up motion is started, and a coordinate point at this time is determined as a starting point of hitting. In addition, the coordinate point corresponding to a position of the pen after a predetermined period elapses from when the pen is swung down on the virtual ball is determined as an ending point. An angle of a line connecting the starting point and the ending point is determined as a hitting direction of the virtual ball. Also, a maximum value of the distance between predetermined numbers of adjacent coordinate points sequentially from the ending point is determined as a hitting power. Further, a timing when the ending point is generated, namely, the timing after a predetermined period elapses from pen-down is determined as the timing of hitting.
According to the aforementioned related art, the coordinate point after a predetermined period elapses from the start of input is recognized as the ending point for determining the hitting direction. Therefore, it is difficult for a user to input a moving direction of the virtual ball as intended. For example, an accurate locus cannot be inputted, when a predetermined time set for determining the ending point is short. Namely, while the moving direction is still being inputted by the user, the ending point is determined, resulting in a situation that the virtual ball starts to move in a direction unintended by the user. Meanwhile, when the predetermined time is long, a redundant input is also measured after an accurate locus is inputted. Specifically, even if the user oneself considers that the accurate input is ended, a state of receiving an input still continues. Therefore, the ending point is determined by an unintentional input, and such an input is reflected on the moving motion of the virtual ball.